Field
Embodiments generally relate to apparatus and methods for metal working. More particularly, such embodiments relate to an attachable and extendable saw and methods for using same.
Description of the Related Art
In the course of metal working or fabrication, metal objects, such as key plates, angle irons, and handrails, are often cut from a metal deck or surface. Such cuts are rarely flush with the metal deck or surface and further processing must be undertaken in order to produce a surface free of the remnants from the metal object. The task of later smoothing out the deck or surface is generally difficult and time consuming or may leave an unsafe environment until the adequate time, tools, and/or skilled worker are available to smooth the surface.
There is a need, therefore, for an attachable and extendable saw and methods for using same.